The prior art includes a variety of cupholders or container holders which are used for supporting cups, cans or other beverage containers in vehicles which are selectively accessible to the vehicle passengers or occupants.
Some such cupholder devices include adjustability features for holding containers of various sizes. However, such adjustable cupholders generally require some sort of gearing structure for incremental adjustment of the cupholder arms. Such incremental adjustment may not be sufficient to hold cupholders of certain sizes because it may not provide a snug fit for holding the container. Also, such designs typically require that the cupholder arms be collapsed fully before they can be adjusted outward to receive a larger container. This may be inconvenient or awkward for a vehicle occupant, particularly the driver.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a collapsible vehicle cupholder structure which is infinitely adjustable for firmly securing containers of various sizes, and which does not require collapse prior to adjustment for receiving a larger container.